The Kazekage and His Bride
by XxGaaras-night-elfxX
Summary: Gaara summons the guards to find his love, Emerald, and asks her a very important question to keep her by his side...
1. Chapter 1

_The Kazekage and his Bride_

It was a sweltering day in the village of Sunagakure as lord Kazekage was taking a stroll through the village. As he was strolling through the village, he was hearing his thoughts talk to him. 'Ever since I was crowned as lord Kazekage, I haven't seen…_her_…since then. That beautiful woman…the woman who loved me for my _true being_…_Emerald_…I long for you so much…I _still_ love you'. When he had finished his stroll, he walked back to the Kazekage's Mansion and walked to the throne room. He sat on the throne and tried to remember what Emerald had looked like. He hasn't seen her in at the most; five years. He had a sudden flashback;

_On the day the sand siblings left the village of Konohagakure, Shikamaru Nara was wishing them a safe trip. They said thanks and started for Sunagakure. "WAIT! Gaara WAIT!" Emerald shouted. Gaara turned around to find Emerald darting towards him. "What is it, Emerald? What's wrong?" he asked her when she stopped in front of him. She embraced him; tears were streaming down her face. When he gently pulled her away from his neck, he caressed her face and wiped the tears away. "I know what you're trying to say Emerald…I'll miss you too." He whispered to her. She smiled and gave a photograph of them together. "Take this to remember me by…" she whispered in his ear. When she had placed the photograph in his hands, there was also a locket. It was in the shape of a heart. The stone in the center was a beautiful true sapphire; with a border of gold. "Emerald…-" he said but was cut off by his brother's broad hand on his shoulder. "I'll miss you…Emerald" he whispered to himself; as the tears of anguish had fallen from his face;_

He ran into his bedroom and pulled out the photograph from a photo album. The photograph has not yet worn from the years he has kept it in the very album. "Oh my god…she was so beautiful. I wonder how much she has changed?" he asked to himself. He had enough at just staring at the photo. He wanted to gaze at the real woman. "Guards, could you come here please?" he summoned. They immediately responded and entered the room to see the Kazekage gazing into a photograph. "Yes, lord Kazekage, what is it you wish?" the guards had asked him. Gaara looked up from the photograph, and handed it to the guards. "Find me the one named Emerald," "Has she done something wrong, Lord Kazekage?" "No, she is but an innocent woman that I wish to see again because I've been missing her for so long…" "As you wish lord Kazekage." they responded and headed out for Konohagakure. Gaara looked out his bedroom window into the skies. He then felt the locket on his neck and he just smiled because he was longing to see his love again.

_In the village of Konohagakure meanwhile…_

Emerald was strolling through the peaceful village as people were happily talking while doing everyday things. Emerald was smiling but not a very noticeable smile. As she heard laughter come from the people around her, she was but lost in thought. She was angst on the inside, but she had a way of hiding it so she had never bought attention to herself. When she returned home, she went to take a shower to try to wash away the pain of angst. When she finished, she brushed her hair and put on a fine black kimono; with ruby edges and a ruby obi. She suddenly heard someone knocking on her door. She quickly went downstairs and answered the door. "Hello?" "Are you the one called Emerald?" two guards asked. "Yes, I am, but please tell me, what village are you from?" She asked them. They held out their hands and responded "You have yet to find out. Come with us please." they said, taking her to Sunagakure. She was quiet the whole trip there.

When they returned to Sunagakure, the guards took her to the Kazekage's mansion. Emerald was bewildered by the sight of Suna. "Please stay here." the guards commanded Emerald. She nodded and just stood at the area she was at. The guards walked into the throne room to Lord Kazekage. "Lord Kazekage, Emerald is here, just as you commanded." informed the guards. Gaara nodded and smiled. "Please, bring her in." he replied. "Yes lord Kazekage." the guards responded. They walked back into the main hall. "Miss Emerald, lord Kazekage wishes to see you." they commanded Emerald. She nodded and quietly walked into the throne room. 'She's-She's even more beautiful than I ever imagined!' Gaara's thoughts screamed to him. "It has been a while Emerald, you have but changed since we last saw one another." The Kazekage complimented Emerald with adoration. Emerald recognized the voice. It was _that_ voice. 'It's _him!_' Emerald shouted to herself. "Gaara, is it really _you?" Emerald asked astounded by how much he has changed. "Your voice has grown deeper, G--I mean Lord Kazekage." affirmed Emerald. Gaara suddenly saw her raven black hair was not but shorter than in the picture. "Your beautiful hair--It's shorter than the last time I saw you Emerald." Gaara remarked, but he smiled anyway "But I'm not complaining about it" he added to his remark. Emerald just stood there-smiling. Gaara then stood up, walked over to Emerald, took in her scent, caressed her face, and embraced her tightly. Emerald wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her cheek; with the tears of joy falling from both of their eyes. "I've longed to see you ever since I became Kazekage." He whispered in Emerald's ear. "I have missed you so much." Emerald whispered. Gaara stroked her slender figure and licked her neck. "Emerald…I love you more than anything…but do you still love me after so long?" Gaara questioned Emerald. Emerald looked at him and smiled. "Of course I still love you, lord Kazekage." "Emerald...please do not call me Lord Kazekage, call me by name." he replied to Emerald. She smiled as Gaara picked her up, carried her over to the throne, sat her in his lap, and cuddled her. She kissed him. He kissed her back; his tongue asking for entrance in her mouth. His tongue examined every inch of her mouth and found her tongue. He wrapped his tongue around hers while she moaned into his mouth. The kiss had lasted about five minutes. Gaara broke the kiss and started kissing Emerald's neck. She smirked as Gaara was doing this. When he had reached the base of her neck he placed his head there as if he was claiming her for himself. His broad hands wrapped around her waist; rubbing her slender, curved back. "Gaara, you're the Kazekage, I'm just an average woman who shouldn't even be he--" "I summoned for you because…I want you to stay with me and be my wife, Emerald." "Gaara, I--did you just say wife?!" Emerald asked Gaara with a sound of shock in her voice. "That's right, Emerald. I want you…" Gaara started breathing heavily on her neck "I want you to be my wife… and be with me…forever… so, what do you say?" "Gaara…I…,"_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kazekage and his Bride**

"Gaara…I…I accept your request." Emerald finally replied, after not being able to from shock. Gaara cuddled her tighter and smiled. "Thank you, Emerald. I've wanted this for the longest time." he whispered in Emerald's ear. She smiled and held his head close to her heart. He nuzzled his head gently on her collarbone as he felt the warmth of her heart entering his body. "I love you my dear Emerald." he whispered as his breathing started becoming heavy-his warm breath on her neck. Emerald's breathing had gotten heavier suddenly. "Emerald, you're breathing heavily. Are you alright?" "Yes Gaara, I'm fine but what about your breathing, it's gotten heavier too?" Emerald asked; concerned about how heavy Gaara's breathing had become. Gaara licked her neck suddenly. His shining, wet tongue stroked her slender, smooth neck. The saliva shined as he finished claiming his property. "What is it, Gaara?" "I just…want something from you." gaara replied deeply. The only thing he suddenly managed to let out is a deep groan from his chest. Emerald giggled after he groaned. His groan suddenly turned into a purr. Emerald got the hint and smirked. While He was doing this, the guards had walked right in at that moment. "Lord Kazekage, are you---Oh! We apologize, Lord Kazekage, we did not mean to intrude." "Guards, what are you doing here?" "Lord Kazekage, why is Miss Emerald sitting on your lap and your head on her chest?" "I'm going to marry her-and that's Lady Emerald to you, guards." "Yes, Lord Kazekage." the guards discussed with Lord Kazekage. The guards left the throne room, leaving Gaara and Emerald to return to their private "Kazekage's Hour". Emerald was giggling as Gaara returned to licking her neck. "Emerald…please stay with me…forever…" Gaara said as he breathed heavily down her neck. She started blushing wildly. While breathing heavily, he grunted deeply. Emerald moaned as Gaara's head neared her breasts-his heavy breathing on her pillow like breasts. "Gaara…I love you." Emerald whispered in Gaara's ear. He smiled, looked up at her, and kissed her. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Without you, I would still be the crazy killer I was back then. Thank you. I owe you so much in turn." "You don't owe me a thing. All you need to do is love me." "I can do that easily." Emerald and Gaara discussed. Emerald smiled as her lover caressed her hair and her waist romantically. He remembered the night he and Emerald first had sex.

_The night was miserable, gaara called Emerald to see it she was all right. When he called Emerald's house phone, she answered it because she knew that her parents were going to be fighting most of the night and that they would not notice the phone ring. "Hello?" "Emerald? Is that you?" "Hey, Gaara…" "You don't sound ok, what's going on?" "My parents are fighting and I can't find any comfort anywhere." "Do you want me to come over?" "Yes, I would like that…" Gaara then went to her home while her parents started fighting and Emerald took him up to her room. Gaara was staring at her breasts and took in a perfume Emerald was wearing. "What are you doing gaara?" Emerald asked, giggling. He pinned her up against the wall, took her hands with one of his, anchored them over her head, and licked her neck again. "I love you, Emerald…but I have one question for you to answer…do you love me?" He admitted his feelings romantically to her, while tracing her slim body with his fingers. "Well…My answer is…Yes gaara, I love you too…" Emerald admitted while Gaara cuddled up against her and positioned himself between her legs and pulled her close "and I want you to be mine forever" he said panting heavily. Emerald let out a moan and kissed him, never wanting to stop. Gaara felt the sexual intensity build up inside of him, broke the kiss, and asked Emerald "Do you want this as much as I do?" "I want this more than anything" she replied. He pinned her on the bed and romantically removed her shirt and bra revealing her breasts. He smirked, started kissing her neck, and took one of her breasts into his needy mouth. Emerald moaned louder and Gaara had an idea strike him. He got off Emerald, took off his clothes and got back on the bed with Emerald, shifted his weight so he would be on top of Emerald again and took off her skirt and underwear and Emerald started to breathe heavily. Without waiting any longer, he thrusted deep into her, tearing her from the inside. She let out a cry of pain as she felt the sensation through out her entire body. He cursed underneath his breath and withdrew a little; he knew he had to go gentle with her. He looked into her eyes, caressed her face, and began to twirl her hair with one of his fingers. "Shh… its okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. "It's okay… I want this," she replied. That was all he needed to hear, his hands found hers and anchored them above her, and he could feel her quivering beneath him, so tender and innocent. He began with a slow pace, making sure not to hurt her. Emerald's pain soon turned into pleasure, as her tiny cries of pain turned into moans of pure ecstasy. Her mind was getting hazy; her hands were gripping his as if anchoring herself from falling over the edge of pleasure. Gaara's thrusts were getting harder and faster, he enjoyed the sight of Emerald's breasts rocking back and fourth from the force of his thrusts. He could not hold back any longer, his speed increased, his vision got blurry, in a matter of seconds Emerald was moaning towards an orgasm. She screamed with the force of his release, her entire body shuddering beneath him, it went on and on, so strong that she knew nothing else. Her spasms had barely slowed down when his began. A deep groan rumbled up from his chest, as he thrust deep into her repeatedly. He collapsed on top of her as both their breathing returned to normal._

"_I love you Emerald," said Gaara, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. "I love you too," she replied. They laid their next to each other, looking into each other's eyes._

"_Come with me Emerald, leave with me, be mine forever," said Gaara, as his finger traced the slender curve of her stomach. She smiled and caressed his cheek._

"_I'm yours forever now, so where ever you go, I will follow, I don't care if my father disowns me, my heart belongs to you," …_

"Remember when we first had sex?" "Yes, I'll never forget how much fun it was. I loved it." "Thank god I didn't get you pregnant. Or else I would've been killed by your father before I became Kazekage." "I wouldn't let him and I still wouldn't let him, but now I don't have to worry, since I moved out of the house into my own little dwelling." "That's good, how are you parents and everything else back at Konohagakure?" "Everything's returned to normal. I was upset when you left though, because I missed you so much." "I love you…" "I love you, too, gaara. And I'll always love you…until the day I die." Gaara smiled and picked Emerald up, bridal style. He licked Emerald's cheek and she giggled. "Emerald, since you are now my bride, do you want to…have sex again?" asked Gaara. Emerald looked up at him, smiled, and nodded her head. "Of course, Gaara. I would love to." whispered Emerald in Gaara's ear. He smiled and kissed Emerald. "Great…let us go to our bedroom." responded gaara, a romantic tone, covering his voice. When Gaara took Emerald to their bedroom, he laid her down romantically on the bed and kissed her. "I'll go and get undressed and when I come out, you go and get undressed, alright, Emerald?" asked Gaara. Emerald nodded and watched Gaara walk into another room. He walked out after being undressed and Emerald did the very same. When she walked back in, Gaara fell back in shock. "Oh my lord, Emerald, you're gorgeous!" Gaara exclaimed. Emerald blushed, her cheeks turned flush pink. Gaara purred at the sight of her, walked over to her, picked her up, and took her to the bed. He shifted his weight so that he would be on top of emerald; he felt her slender body beneath him and started kissing her neck again. He reached her breasts and took one of them into his needy mouth. He sucked on it, breast milk flowing into his mouth. Emerald moaned a moan of pure ecstasy. Their breathing suddenly had gotten heavier and they both started sweating. Gaara could not hold back anymore, he thrusted deep inside of her, tearing her from the inside out. Instead of letting out a cry of pain like the first time, she let out a very loud moan of pure pleasure and ecstasy. His fingers stroked her silky smooth thighs. Just as before, he enjoyed the sight of her breasts rocking back and forth from the force of his thrusts. His speed increased, but it was faster than before, his vision got much blurrier than what happened that first time. He slowed a bit and started kissing Emerald's breasts. She moaned loudly, but was getting much pleasure out of this. "Oh Gaara…" Emerald moaned. Gaara smirked and thrusted into her as hard as he could. She almost let out the loudest moan but was cut off by Gaara's lips. His tongue examining every inch of her mouth, his tongue wrapping around hers and she moaned into his mouth. He smirked as he was kissing her. When he broke the kiss, he withdrew from Emerald. What had felt like forever was only three hours. Gaara, after he withdrew, collapsed on top of Emerald. She kissed his forehead and stroked her fingers through his soft auburn-red hair. He looked up from her breasts and at her face. He smiled, caressed her face, and kissed her again- Running his tapered fingers through her beautiful, luscious raven black hair. His sea blue-green eyes staring into her true sapphire eyes. "I love you, Emerald." Gaara whispered into Emerald's ear. "If you and I have a child this time, I promise to protect it and love it, something my father never promised, I'll never do to our child what he did to me." promised Gaara. Emerald smiled, kissed gaara, and held him close. Gaara's head was placed on her breasts. Emerald was stroking his soft auburn-red hair; she could feel him cuddling her breasts. She knew that from all the paperwork he goes through a day tires him. "Gaara…please…take a break today, alright?" "But why? Shukaku may come out and kill you…" "I've seen Shukaku before, gaara. I am not afraid of him. Remember, I too, have a demon. I have the Malice demon." "Alright, Emerald. I love you." Gaara responded, sleepily. His eyelids were getting heavy. He closed his eyes slowly, cuddling up against Emerald. Emerald smiled at the sight of lord Kazekage, who was now her husband. She cuddled his sleeping body, gently, so that she would not wake him from his peaceful sleeping. 'And to believe that he was such a crazy killer back then, this hated man, It's hard to believe, by the way he is now, that he was ever hated. Why would anyone hate him? This gentle loving man? Who would hate him to be more specific? This is the man I've been seeing in my dreams…the man that I love…' she thought to herself. She felt his auburn-red hair ruffle up against her collarbone. She giggled because of how cute she thought of him while he slept. She kissed his sleepy head. "sweet dreams my Kazekage…" Emerald whispered in his ear, kissing his head. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and droopy. She fell asleep, cuddling her new husband. Both of them, under the blanket, cuddled together. Waiting for morning to come…


End file.
